Cabin cruisers, yachts, and similar boats all must have some type of life saving small boat. Sometimes these life saving boats are towed in the water, and sometimes a yacht will have room on the top side of the cabin to store the life saving boat, or it may be carried on davits. Many yachts do not have such areas as are suitable for carrying the life saver, and the owner does not want to tow, so that the life saving boat, while necessary, may be in the way, and if not secured, will slide about an pose a hazard. It is the object of this invention to provide an inexpensive securing device for the smaller boat, in a pre-planned location, and to the best advantage for safety and preservation of the small boat. A preferred location for the chocks and small boat is on the fore-deck in front of the cabin, or similar place.